Close Call
|image = |foreign titles = "The Secret of Hawk Nest" |airdate = 13th November 1983 |writer = Cubby Driestein |director = Desmond Saunders |editor = Alan Killick |previousmade = Thunder-Roar |nextmade = From Here To Infinity |previous = The Ugliest Monster of All |next = The Gun |series = Terrahawks |season = 1 |number = 5 }}Close Call is the fifth episode of Terrahawks. Close Call/Transcript Plot Mark Darrel, an intrepid reporter, comes upon information about Terrahawks and vows to uncover the organization. His plans become complicated however when Zelda takes interest in his reports, and forces him to go along with her latest plan to destroy the Terrahawks. But is Darrel all he seems to be? Will Mary be able to save Hawknest from total destruction? Synopsis Characters Regulars Doctor 'Tiger' Ninestein - Jeremy Hitchen Mary Falconer -Denise Bryer HUDSON -Ben Stevens Lieutenant Hiro - Jeremy Hitchen Space Sergeant 101- Ben Stevens Sergeant-Major Zero- Windsor Davies Zelda- Denise Bryer Yung-Star - Ben Stevens Guests Colonel Johnson -Jeremy Hitchen Mark Darrel - Jeremy Hitchen Zeroid Guard - Ben Stevens Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Overlander. This vehicle would feature in two more episodes; Thunder Path and Zero's Finest Hour. *The script for this episode has numerous differences to the final product. There is a deleted scene with Kate Kestrel and Zeroid 55 before the scene on Spacehawk. The talk with Darrel and Zelda also has some additional dialogue and Ninestein drops Battletank before the Overlander is even in sight. Mary and Ninestein's conversation afterward happens in Battlehawk instead of the base. *This episode was one of 4 featured on the Compilation movie VHS tape 'Expect the Unexpected'. *Strangely for Terrahawks, the Zeroid Guard seen in the episode is never refered to by a number or seen with a number despite every other apperance of a Zeroid throughout the show, besides the space Zeroids, sees them with a number. Close Call Titles.jpg|Close Call Title Card Mars 2020 Base 1.jpg|Remains of the 2020 Mars base Mark and Johnson 2.jpg|Mark Darrel interviews Colonel Johnson Mars 2020 Base 2.jpg Ninestein and Mary.jpg|Doctor Ninestein and Mary Falconer watch the broadcast Mark 2.jpg Johnson 1.jpg|Johnson issues NASA's statement Mark 1.jpg Ninestein 1.jpg|Ninestein contemplates HUDSON 1.jpg|HUDSON HUDSON 2.jpg|HUDSON on the road Hawknest night.jpg|Hawknest Battlehawk 1.jpg|Battlehawk Mary 1.jpg|"Another beautiful day Tiger" Ninestein 2.jpg Spacehawk 1.jpg|Spacehawk 101 and Hiro 1.jpg|"Contact confirmed and in range" Ninestein and Mary 2.jpg|"You can't take the chance" Ninestein 3.jpg|Ninestein makes his decision 101 and Hiro 2.jpg Mark's study.jpg|Mark Darrel in his study Mark 3.jpg Mark's house.jpg Rhino.jpg|Zelda's ship Mark window.jpg Mark drinks.jpg|Mark drinks Mark's house 2.jpg|Someone approaches Mark drinks 2.jpg Mark's gun.jpg|Mark's gun Mark's gun 2.jpg Curtains.jpg Mark's gun 3.jpg Mark's gun 4.jpg|"Put the gun down" Zelda 4.jpg|Zelda Yung-Star.jpg|Yung-Star Cube 1.jpg|The Cube fires Mark's gun 5.jpg|Disarmed Zelda 1.jpg|Zelda proposes a partnership Mark 4.jpg|Mark warns Yung-Star 2.jpg|"My mother can control matter" Cube 2.jpg|Cube stuns Mark stun 1.jpg|Mark falls Mark stun 2.jpg Zelda 5.jpg|"Bring him to the ship" Mark stun 3.jpg|Mark is taken Ninestein 6.jpg|Ninestein plays his game Ninestein's game.jpg Ninestein's game 2.jpg Mary and Zero 1.jpg Mary and Zero 2.jpg Ninestein 5.jpg|"I heard that. Tell him what?" Mary and Zero 3.jpg|"Well I was speaking to the Sergeant Major" Category:Terrahawks Episodes Category:Terrahawks Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Desmond Saunders Category:Episodes Edited by Alan Killick